


No more Nightmares

by Blakout



Series: nightmares [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, free from pain, happiness, non suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakout/pseuds/Blakout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brains faced his past, now its time to finally face his last challenge...a normal life with Dom and his family, a life free of bullets and drug lords.</p><p>Can he adapt or does the call of danger ring to loud in his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. on the edge

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of THE WORST NIGHTMARE it felt natural to me, I'm sorry for any heart ache caused.

Dom was tearing down the road, Hobbs in the passenger seat. Hobbs got hold of Traffic cam footage of the local areas in and around LA and saw Brian heading towards Barstow, so they were going to help him. They had medical supplies from the hospital if things got bad. Dom hard a very bad feeling in his stomach.

Then he saw it, in the night a ball of orange fire rise into the sky...he knew it had to be only one thing Brian. He shifted hears and raced ahead. Hobbs shifting in his seat. They approached the site of the explosion. Dom recognized the shell of the burning car, it was his charger. And then there was the eclipse, banged up paint missing windows smashed...and brain leaning against it, eyes shut, stomach rising rapidly, but slowing fast.

"BRIAN!" They two men called and ran to his side, Brian was beaten up worse then Dom had ever seen him before. His eyes were puffy and bruised. Blood running down from his hair, and a small trail of blood coming from his mouth. 

"Brian...come on baby, wake up, don't leave me alone...I need you Brian please this can't be the end for you...WAKE UP!" Brians helled rolled into Dom's chest. 

"Dom...look at his chest" Dom saw the small bullet hole square in the middle of his chest.

"Fucking hell Bri...no hold on...Dom get the rubbing alcohol, tweasers and bandage from the med kit." Hobbs raced back to their car and got the kit. Dropping it next to Brian. 

Dom ripped Brian's shirt open exposing his bruised and blood covered stomach. 

"I'll call for a med chopper Dom...get him cleaned up as best you can...keep him with us" Dom nodded. He applied a generous amount of lure alcohol to a price of cloth torn from Dom's shirt. 

"I'm sorry baby...this is going to hurt." He rubbed the cloth over the bullet wound. Brian squirmed, Dom hated seeing his lover in so much pain...but it also warmed him a little to know that he was still with him and able to move. "Shh Brian, I've got to get the bullet out, I'm sorry" Brian only groaned, he hasn't opened his eyes but he wasn't gone yet.

 

Dom picked up the tweasers and reached into the wound, he found and extracted the bullet. More blood started to pour from the wound. Panic filled Dom's mind then he remembered something his father did when he cut himself deep while camping.

"Hobbs, use this knife, heat it as long as you can in the fire." Hobbs took the knife...knowing what Dom was planning. Dom ripped more cloth from his shirt and applied it to Brian's wound, putting as much pressure as he could without causing more pain. Hobbs came back with a red hot knife.

"OK Bri, baby this is going to hurt a lot I need to to be brave." No response. After wiping away as much blood as he could, Dom applied the hot blade the the wound.

"AHHHHH!" Brians eyes shot open and he was screaming in pain. Dom held the knife to the wound until it was burnt shot. 

"Shh Brian I'm here." Brian looked weakily at Dom.

"D...Dom" he sighed and passed out from the pain.

"Shh Bri, I've got you...its over...I'm here. When Dom felt Brian's breathing stabilize he applied more rubbing alcohol to the burn to clean it. 30 minutes passed until the chopper showed. Brian was immediately loaded onto it along with Dom. Hobbs stayed back, and waited for the local authorities to arrive. Once the chopper was in the air, Brian was immediately attended to the paramedics checking him over, pulse breathing, and immediate danger. Dom sighed as he held his lovers hand...were getting you help Bri..hold on.

 


	2. going home.

Mia, Vince, Leon and Jesse sat in silence. Ever since Brian stormed off the only words that were spoken were Mia calling Dom to inform him...after that nothing...not a single call or text from either Dom Brian or even Hobbs 

They all felt cut off from the world, unsure whether it was safe, whether or not Brian was alive...or worse. Mia was so deep in thought, when her phone rang she didn't think to answer it.

"Mia its Dom" this snapped Mia back to reality. She grabbed the phone from Jesses hand and answered it.

"Dom...what's going on? Have you spoken to Brian." 

"Mia slow down, I'm fine...but Brian...I don't know, he's pretty bad, docs aren't sure." Dom trailed off. "Mia why did you guys let him go alone." This shocked Mia, why was he blaming them for what happened to Brian.

"Don't blame us Dom...he's a grown man, he wanted to keep us safe, he felt like he had no choice. And nothing we could have said was going to change his mind" she trailed off Vince walked up and took the phone, raising it to his ear. 

"Dom...what happened to the buster?" Vince sounded angry.

"Vince...he's been shot, the bullet punctered his right lung, it has blood in it...he's in emergency surgery now." Dom's voice was full of sadness.

"What about liam?" Vince asked his voice trailing into a growl that his brother was on the edge of life and death. 

"Hobbs pulled his body out of my charger...he's dead, its over Vince. You four can come home now."

"Well be there soon" Vince hung up the phone. "Babe start loading the cars, Jesse you help him. I've got to talk to Mia...we are going back to LA." Him ushered Mia out of the room, until Leon and Jesse were out of earshot. 

"What's going on Vince" Mia looked concerned.

"Liam's dead" joy filled her eyes.

"Good riddence...what about Brian." 

"He's in emergency surgery right now, he's been shot...plus other injuries." She sighed.

"God damn it Brian...you stubborn bastard."

"Easy Mia, he's in good hands now, and soon he will be surrounded by family...but we have to go now." Mia was not used to Vince being so calm and authoritarian...it suited him better then gruff and hostile Vince.

"OK...let's go."

\-----------------------------------

Dom had been pacing the waiting room of the hospital for over an hour nonstop. He was sick of being here, from the time Brian committed himself to the psyc ward, to himself being in a coma caused by Liam. Now his lover fought for his life here.

"Mr Toretto." A doctor appeared behind him.

"Yeah?" Dom spun around...the doctor had a stern look on his face, Dom couldn't read if that was good or bad.

"Mr O'Conner has just come out of surgery, his in intensive care now, he's expected to make a full recovery and should be awake in the morning. He's suffered multiple bruises internally. Three broken ribs, broken color bone...but hell be fine and will be out of hospital in no more then a week." The doctor smiled patting Dom on the shoulder.

"You have no idea how thankful I am to hear that doc."

"He's pretty special to you isn't he..."

"He's my world."

"Lucky man" the doc smiled again and guided Dom to Brian's room. It wasn't as big as the one Dom had, but there was a comfy chair, for Dom to sit in. Brian was blocked up to a heart monitor, an IV drip, and some other cords Dom was unsure of.

He pulled up the chair next to Brian and took his soft hand in his large one.

"I'm so sorry this has happened to you Bri, but know I'm not mad...I love you please coke back to me soon...I need you." Dom rested his head on the bed and shut his eyes, before he knew it he was asleep.

\---------------------------------------

Brian opened his eyes slowly, he had no idea where he was, but he felt someone next to him. He gingerly moved his neck to look who it was.

"Dom" Brian raised his hand and placed it on Dom's head. "I heard you...I'm here."


	3. moving on...an old life is done.

Dom stored as the hand touched his skin, it was cool yet, warm. The contact sent ripples down his spine. He rose his head, staring at him were two bright blue eyes, eyes he thought he would never gaze into again.

"Bri..." Brian just smiles and cupped Dom's check with one hand.

"Shhh babe, I'm alright" he shifted "a bit banged up but I'm alright" Dom just smiled.

"You shouldn't have done this alone, what me and Hobbs were too late, or didn't show up at all...what then." Brians look didn't change. 

"I would have died knowing my family was safe from my mistake and my past." Brian just smiled.

"You really scared me Bri, I thought I had lost you." 

"I'm really sorry Dom. Please forgive me for putting you through this." Dom leant in and kissed Brian on the lips softly, as to not disturb the slowly helping gash in one corner. 

"On one condition" Brian looked worried he tried to sit up but his body was too weak.

"Anything Dom"

"....marry me" Brian looked at Dom with disbelief, unable to process what was going through his head. "I don't have a ring but I have this as a promise." Dom lifted the silver chain and cross over his head, lifted Brian's head forward slightly and placed it around his neck. "I promise that when your out of here, I'll be there for you. No matter what issues you face, or danger your in...I'll be there all day everyday. Your my heart Brian, and I know this isn't the most romantic way to do this but....I love you." Brian stared into the dark eyes of his lover, he saw no pain, no fear or worry just love.

"Yes" he replied in a whisper. Dom kissed again a little rougher but Brian didn't mind.

\-----------------------------

Two hours passed until Mia, Vince, leon and Jesse arrived. 

"The busters alright" Vince laughed rubbing Brian's still saw head.

"Brian you scared us to death...please don't do that again" Mia sobbed hugging Brian tightly. Even though it caused him pain.

"You all good Bri?" Jesse asked. 

"Yeah jess I'm OK...hey sorry guys I really am...I had to face liam alone, there was no other way." They all looked sullen. 

"We know brother...just don't do it again" Leon said punching Brian lightly on the arm.

"Hey Bri, why are you wearing Dom's cross." Mia asked looking at the both of the suspiciously. Brian looked at Dom and smiled.

"Mia, guys" Dom started. "Not long ago...me and brian got engaged...we are getting married." They all looked shocked.

"Dom settling down with the buster aye, eh Dom could.do worse." Vince mocked. 

"Aye, I'm busted up but I'm not deaf Vince" he just laughed. After a lot of hugs and congradulations, the doctor came in and said Brian's vitals are checking out...hell be out within two-three days. Brian was itching to get out...to finally start his life with dom, he could safely say he was over the danger and bullets...he just wanted Dom and.his family.


	4. a new chapter in our life.

**3 YEARS** **LATER**

Brian sat on the beach, he looked out into the vast blue of the ocean and.couldn't help but think how perfect things were now, and how much better they were about to get.

"Its time to go Bri, they will be here soon. We have to get back to echo park before noon." Dom said from behind him. They had just enjoyed their one year anaversary weekend at the beach house, and their weekend was about to be completed.

"OK babe everything locked up?" Dom smiled 

"Yeah babe" he helped Brian up, admiring how gorgeous his man was, how his hair caught the suns rays, or how his eyes rivled the ocean it their bright blue colouration.

"I'm so excited Dom...I can't wait for them to get home." Dom just smiled.

"Me neither Bri, its a new chapter in our lives, one we have more then earned." 

They drove down the road leading back into LA. Once back in their familiar Home, they smiled. In the passed three years the house emptied. Mia bought an amazing house on the outskirts OK LA and Vince and Leon moved into a large apartment in the city, but Jesse still loved in echo park, which was more then OK with Brian and Dom.

"Hey guys" Jesse called from the lounge room. The house was cleaner then ever.

"Hey Jesse, did you spend all weekend cleaning bro?" Brian asked as he walked into the pristiene loungeroom. Jesse smiled.

"Yeah wanted to make sure you made a great first impression on them Bri" Brian pulled Jesse into a hug, slapping him on the back. 

"Thanks man." Brian looked at his watch it was 11:45am, they would be here in 15 minutes. 

"Come.on Dom let's go have a shower and change before they get here." 

"Good idea babe" and they ran upstairs to their bedroom.

\-------------------------

When they came back down, they heard Jesse talking in the loungeroom. Inside was Jesse in an armchair, and on the couch were a official looking women with a warm smile, and next to her were two small children, around the age of 5. They were a boy and a girl.

"Ahh here are they happy couple now" she chirped a smile blossoming on her face.

"Kids these two love gentlemen are your new daddies. This is Dom." Dom smiled at them they beamed a smile back.

"Hey kids...I hope you like your new home, you both have your own room to play in and plenty of room to have fun." 

"And this is Brian" the lady chirped. The kidskids smiled and ran up to both Brian and Dom hugging their legs. Brian licked the girl, Kaylee up and hugged her.

"Hey sweetie" 

"Hey daddy" Brian could not contain the smile beaming of his face. Dom was holding the boy, Hamish in his arms. After showing the kids around the house they bid farewell to the social worker.

 

This was it, Brian and Dom's new life had begun, and now their family had to more additions to it. Both Hamish and kayler loved watching their dads work on cars while they played in the backyard...one thing was for certain Brian and.Dom could not have been any happier then they were now. 

 

           END

-Blakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the last chapter in this story...and in the series. I have had so much fun writing for you guys and hearing all your feedback. This has been the first time I've let people see my work, see what it is I love to do...which is write.
> 
> ALSO I'll be putting up a whole new series soon, new idea and relationships. It is going to be a cross universe fan fiction titled.   
> THE WOLF AND THE PUP  
> Keep an eye out for it and please don't forget to leave feedback for.this story.


End file.
